


The Mind Never Forgets

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Donna, Hopeful Ending, time lady!Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this was just a little one-shot that I thought of off the top of my head. Just a little spurt of inspiration. I don't know if it's any good though. I hope you like it anyway :)</p><p>Donna isn't just Donna Noble anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Never Forgets

There was a loud buzzing in her head.

 

Her whole body tingled.

 

Then suddenly, there was nothing but a burning sensation. It was like she was on fire. She felt it from the tips of her toes to the end of her nose and up to her eyebrows.

 

She wanted to scream, but her throat closed up and it was like she couldn’t breathe.

 

All she could think, all that she could hope, was that this fire she was feeling didn’t change her. She didn’t want to stop being herself. She didn’t want to be some kind of burned up thing, if this feeling of fire was anything to go by.

 

But at the same time, strange and frightening and beautiful memories were rushing back into her mind.

 

A failed wedding. A trip to Egypt. Little babies made of fat. Ancient Rome. A slave race breaking free of their chains. A sad song. Aliens invading Earth. A precious daughter. A wasp and a unicorn. A library of the dead. A midnight planet. A choice not made. A world opening up and an adventure forgotten.

 

This time, she did scream.

 

Then, it all stopped.

 

She fell to her knees, the changes having ceased.

 

She slowly rose to her feet.

 

Suddenly, she could feel everything. The rotation of the planet. A vast sum of information just flowed into her mind. She could see it all. What had been. Whatever could be. And what should never be. She could feel the rush of time surrounding her. Consuming her.

 

But through all that, only one thought occurred to her.

 

Doctor.

 

She had to find the Doctor. He was her kin.

 

That in itself was a strange thought. That she was on longer human. She rushed over to a mirror. From what she could see, she was still the same old Donna. But young again. She was no longer aged and wrinkled. She was the Donna of yesterday, with long red hair and light laughter lines.

 

She didn’t understand, but then she also understood all too clearly. She had regenerated.

 

She remembered. She had regenerated once before, but only in mind, not body. And it had been killing her. The Doctor had shut down her time lady mind to stop it from turning her into mush.

 

But, now that Donna was on her death bed, her time lady mind activated and regenerated her. She was no longer the human with a time lord brain. Donna was now a full time lady, with all the intelligence and memories and information from the Doctor’s brain at her disposal.

 

All she had to do now, was get the word out.

 

“Doctor!” Donna thought to herself, or maybe to the universe. “I’m coming!”


End file.
